


R is for Roommates

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an alpha-dominated college, it's not unusual for two roommates like Alfred and Arthur to constantly fight. What is strange is the way that Arthur seems to be hiding a secret... Omegaverse / College AU. UKUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R is for Roommates

With an eager shove, Alfred pushed open the door and toted his three suitcases into the dorm room. He dropped them on the floor and took a moment to admire his new bedroom. It was smaller than he had expected, with its two closets, two twin beds, two desks, and two chairs laid out on each side of the room in perfect symmetry. He glanced at the side of the room that was closer to the ensuite bathroom. That bed was already covered in crisp green sheets, telling him that his roommate had arrived first and claimed his spot.

Alfred tossed his bags onto the other and started unpacking his most important possessions—his football gear. World Academy had some of the world’s greatest sports teams and he needed to get ready for the freshmen tryouts. It didn’t take him long to unpack and he had even finished hanging his movie posters on the wall when he heard a key turn in the door behind him.

The sweaty young man who walked into the room was short and lean. He brushed damp blond hair off his forehead and gave Alfred a bored look. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were arriving today.”

“Yep!” Alfred offered his palm for a sweaty handshake and squeezed the other student’s slim fingers in a strong, uncomfortable grip. “I’m Alfred. So, let me guess… beta?”

“Arthur,” the other man replied tartly. He set his gym bag on his chair and began rummaging through it, giving Alfred the cold shoulder.

It was easy enough to understand why a beta would be annoyed about being a second-class athlete at a school filled with alphas. Alfred decided to be nice and change the subject. “So what’s your sport?” he asked as he peered over the beta’s shoulders.

The other young man didn’t even turn around when he removed his workout clothes from the bag and tossed them into a hamper in his closet. “Football.”

Alfred looked him up and down. “Aren’t you a little scrawny for that?”

“ _Foot_ ball. The sort you play with your _feet_.”

“Oh… soccer.” Alfred laughed dismissively. He tilted his head to the side and noticed a plastic-wrapped cylinder in Arthur’s gym bag. It looked strangely familiar. “Dude, why do you have one of these?” he asked, grabbing the tampon out of the bag.

“It’s for bloody noses,” Arthur replied without missing a beat.

“Huh.” The American looked at both the tampon and Arthur with new respect.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Alfred learned why Arthur felt it necessary to have something on hand for bloody noses. Arthur was a hyper-competitive, prickly, pint-sized fighter. Despite his soft hips and smooth hands, he wanted to be an alpha’s alpha, and was always ready to pick a fight with anyone who tried to stop him. _Especially_ Alfred. They were in a constant struggle for dominance because Alfred sure as hell wasn't going to lose to some scrawny beta. Even if he was kinda cute.

They talked smack in the locker rooms, shouted insults at each other’s games, and spent every waking moment obsessed with getting the upper hand. Alfred loved every minute of it.

The (real) football team used the field right after the soccer players finished, which meant the two frequently ran into each other in the locker room. While the other soccer players took their showers, Arthur shoved his cleats into his bag and tried to leave. Alfred blocked his path and gave him a teasing grin. “What’s the matter, Kirkland? Too good to shower with your team?”

“Ugh.” Arthur wrinkled his nose. “Just because _you’re_ immune to the miasma of alpha pheromones doesn’t mean that the rest of us can stand it. It’s like a dozen skunks had a spraying contest in here.”

“I thought betas couldn’t smell?” Alfred asked, genuinely confused.

“We can if the scent is strong enough.” Arthur leaned closer and his voice dropped to a taunting whisper. “You reek of pride and insecurity and confused desire.”

Alfred’s stomach dropped to the floor. “How did you…?”

“Just get out of my way, Jones!” Arthur snapped.

Even though his teammates would taunt him for it later, Alfred stepped aside and let the smaller man pass. As they brushed shoulders, he could have sworn his nose detected the faintest scent of fear and lust.

* * *

A few days later, Alfred came up with a plan for the perfect revenge. He was going to coat Arthur’s clothes in fake omega pheromone and drive all of the other alphas at the school wild.

He smirked as he pulled the top of Arthur’s soccer uniform out of the hamper. He took a deep breath and noticed the strange medicinal odor that overlay the pleasantly musky smell of his roommate’s sweat. Alfred frowned. Was Arthur using pheromone enhancing drugs? That would explain why the beta was so good at sports and acted like a total alpha.

Pissed off that Arthur was cheating, Alfred ripped the shirt in half and tossed it onto Arthur’s pristine bed. That little fucker! He had no right to prance around on their sports fields when he was just a _cheater_. And he definitely didn’t deserve to be so weirdly attractive with his combination of feisty spirit and tasty body. Wait… Alfred was almost relieved to hear the door open behind him before he could finish that disturbing train of thought. He was less relieved when he turned around and saw Arthur glance between him and the ripped shirt, furious anger rising in his eyes.

“What the hell? I’ll rip _your_ goddamn fucking shirt you bloody fucking tosser!” Arthur cried as he lunged at Alfred, instantly grabbing the ratty old t-shirt with both hands. They struggled to get the upper hand and the cloth made a loud ripping noise as it tore in half.

“At least I’m not the fucking liar with the _drugs_!” Alfred growled back, grabbing Arthur’s shirt and returning the favor. The fabric hung from the Englishman's body in shreds, revealing a smooth, lean chest with a light coating of soft blond hairs.

“Don’t you…” Arthur gasped and pushed him against a bed as he started attacking Alfred's pants. “Fucking dare…” He clawed at them, ripping them as they fell down Alfred’s hips and tumbled to the floor. “Tell anyone!” he finished as Alfred knocked his feet out from under him and they tumbled to the ground.

They rolled around, sending their shoes flying as each struggled to get on top. The warm flesh pressed against him was making it hard for Alfred to think. He wanted to tear Arthur’s shorts from his body and pin him to the floor and nuzzle that long neck…

As they slammed to a stop against the wall, Arthur attacked him mouth to mouth, obviously trying to cut off his breath with those soft, warm lips. Alfred panted heavily as their tongues battled for dominance and their arms explored every inch of the other’s body. He wasn’t going to let a cheating beta win! No matter how soft Arthur’s butt felt when Alfred groped him from below.

“Ah!” Arthur gasped. He looked wild and beautiful with his mussed hair and dilated pupils. “How did… you find out?” he demanded.

Alfred was too lost in a blissed-out daze to think of a lie. “Sniffed your clothes,” he admitted as he pressed his nose against Arthur’s chest to savor the very faint scent of sweet musk. It was intoxicating.

“Bloody useless suppressant,” Arthur complained. "Ever since we met... I've wanted..." He pressed his thigh up against Alfred’s boxers, making Little Al happy in a way that Ms. Rosie Palms never could.

Even as it got harder and harder to string together a coherent thought, the word ‘suppressant’ tickled at the back of Alfred’s brain. He pushed it aside in favor of lifting Arthur off the floor and tossing him onto the closest bed. He climbed on top of the smaller man and gasped in pleasant surprise as Arthur pulled down his boxers and began to tease his cock with skilled fingers. After four weeks of repressed sexual desire, even that small action was enough to send Alfred embarrassingly over the edge. With a loud moan, he came onto Arthur’s fingers and creamy thighs.

Completely spent, Alfred flopped bonelessly on his side. He watched with a satiated smile as the Brit lifted a hand to his mouth and licked his lips. Once they were clean again, Arthur’s smooth hands disappeared behind his back. When they returned into sight, his hands left behind a slick residue as they glided along Alfred’s body, reaching around until they slid between Alfred’s buttocks.

“What are you… _oh_!” Alfred moaned softly as a deft finger slid through his tight ring of muscles. He rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes. It felt pleasantly strange as Arthur climbed on top of him, until the moment the slippery finger found just the right spot and made stars explode behind his eyelids.

Alfred was shocked by how fucking amazing it felt, like a burst of cocaine in his veins. No wonder omegas went crazy for cock during their heats. The fingers multiplied and so did Alfred’s burning desire. His own cock throbbed between his legs.

“Faster!” he demanded. “F _AH_ ster!”

The Brit’s cock finally squeezed between Alfred’s butt cheeks. The pleasure mixed with pain, but only until Arthur found the sweet spot again. Alfred gasped and moaned and came onto the sheets again in a warm, gooey mess.

Every insult and every fight… it had all been a prelude to this sweet delight. The anger burned away to reveal the desire hiding within. Instead of cusses, they should have been exchanging kisses. And instead of giving Arthur the finger, he should have used that finger until Arthur was begging for more. He was going to rectify his mistakes right away, just as soon as he felt like moving again.

He heard Arthur moan breathlessly and felt a warm jolt as Arthur came inside of him. A moment later, the Brit collapsed next to him, his soft flesh feeling remarkably warm and malleable. Alfred reached over and brushed the damp hair off of Arthur’s forehead. His roommate gave him a soft, satiated grin. He looked so beautiful with his supple chest and wide hips and graceful legs. Alfred admired every inch of Arthur’s naked body, and finally noticed the slick leaking from between Arthur’s thighs.

Soft… smooth… suppressant… _oh_.

Alfred blinked as realization dawned. Holy shit. No wonder Arthur acted like a delectable beta with something to prove.

“That’s what you used for the lube?” he asked.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Kinky.” Alfred grinned and reached for the cute British butt.

Arthur slapped his hand away. “Don’t be an idiot. The suppressants aren’t birth control.”

“Damn.” Alfred leaned back and admired Arthur some more. It was a novel feeling to have sex with an omega in heat without completely losing his mind. “So… do they make you act like an alpha?”

“No.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “I’ve never been a milk-and-honey omega.”

“Good. I like you this way.” Alfred leaned in for a kiss and then climbed out of the bed, ignoring the shreds of clothing that littered the floor. He rummaged around in Arthur’s gym bag until he found a tampon. He handed it over to the confused omega with a grin. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

"I... thanks,” Arthur replied, moaning softly as he inserted the tampon to absorb the slick. He sighed as he looked at the mess on the floor. "I don’t know how we’re going to explain the ripped clothing."

“Easy. Tell 'em we had a fight.” Alfred crawled back into bed and wrapped the omega in his arms. He sighed happily. He liked it when Arthur was prickly and tough. He liked the way the Brit swore like a sailor and pwned the soccer field. But it was also nice to see a softer side. Together, they were what made Arthur so desirable.

“Good plan.” Arthur yawned. “I think... we’re going to have a lot of fights,” he predicted as he fell asleep in Alfred’s embrace.


End file.
